


Sokka Possible

by opposingonyxroot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, M/M, tyzula - Freeform, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposingonyxroot/pseuds/opposingonyxroot
Summary: Sokka and Katara are two high schoolers who are secretly spies that save the world from subpar villains. With the support of their dads both of them can freely be themselves, fight crime, and  at the same time make it in time to take their exams. One day a new student transfers to Roku High; his name is Zuko and he's a blubbering mess. This klutz constantly causes problems between himself and the people around him. What would happen when he accidentally puts Katara out of commission for a while and has to help Sokka with super secretive awesome spy missions to save the world.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

Ooh, yeah, yeah  
I'm your basic average boy  
And I'm here to save the world  
You can't stop me cause I'm  
Sokka Pos-si-ble  
There is nothing I can't do  
And when danger calls  
Just know that I am on my way

It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble  
If you just call my name, Sokka Possible

Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me  
When you wanna text me, it's okay  
I just can't wait until  
I hear my cell phone ring  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Whenever you need me, baby  
Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me

(Sokka here, so what's the sitch?)

Message clear, I am here  
Let me reassure you  
I'm never gonna leave you alone  
You can always count on me  
When it gets dark I'll help you see  
I will help you find your way

Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me  
When you wanna text me, it's okay  
I just can't wait until  
I hear my cell phone ring  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Whenever you need me, baby  
Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me

Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when  
I will be there for you till the very end  
In danger or trouble, I'm there on the double  
You know that you always can call Sokka Possible

I continued to sing out loud as I sped down the highway to Roku High, turning up the volume singing until my voice gave out.

“Is it necessary to sing your imaginary theme song? Like were spies, Ok? No need to say it to the world. Want a target put on us?” my sister, Katara told me.  
I could easily annoy her. I couldn't stop laughing in my thoughts.

“No,” I said as I turned the radio down.

“Why must I be punished by having to get a ride to school by you?”

“The moment you crashed your car while ‘texting’ Aang, we all knew you were doing theIn My Feelings challenge and couldn't get back into your car before it hit the ditch.” I was laughing so hard I almost lost my breath. Katara just rolled her eyes and looked out the passenger window.

“So my Jeep, my theme song,” I said, flicking my shades from my head down onto my face with the volume turned back up.

Doesn't matter where doesn't matter when  
I will be there for you till the very end  
In danger or trouble, I'm there on the double  
You know that you always can call Sokka Possible


	2. Cheer Tryouts

I pulled into the parking lot of our high school, watching Katara get out slamming the door.

“See you around Katara”

“Yeah whatever,” she said with the most ‘fuck off tone’ ever I just smiled and hopped out of my jeep and walked inside when Haru jumped on me almost making me stumble over.

“What up Sokka, Me, and Bolin are on our way to the weight room early to get a session in before Piandao has our team meeting. Wanna join us, dude?” Haru said, dude, has a thing to always hit the gym the first chance he gets. Work Hard Play Hard is his motto at this point. Before I even have the chance to respond.

“Also on the way we can walk extra slowly so we can check out the cross country team and cheerleader do their mourning stretches and routines. It’s like coming of age royalty for football players like us to hook up with the cheer team” Bolin chimed in after Haru. I don’t understand why Bolin even talks, whatever comes out of his mouth is about to be some dumbshit but I don’t have the heart to say stop.

I smiled at the thought of that. It’s been a while since I had a girlfriend since Yue died and my string of hookups with Suki ended when she got into a relationship. It’s time to bring back ole reliable and woo these girls again with my poetry book. The thought of them laughing at my jokes gave me the hope I needed.

“Alright alright, boys I’m in.” I could hear both of them cheer and they grabbed me and pushed me in front of them as we ran outside to the weight room, on the other side of the stadium.

When we finally got to the track field, all the cross country girls team all ran past us and all I could do was ‘wasup nod’ even if they all ignored or gave me looks passing by me, ouch. Right behind them was the cheer team; and how awesome it is to see them all stretch getting ready for practice 😍 they’re so hot. As I looked at them walking this one dude walked onto the field, Shaggy hair, crop top, sweats, and trainers. Never expected to see a dude dressed like that without getting sent home. Ok like damn he do be lookin’ good though.

“Yo Sokka, you know that dude? Look! He got all the girls to laugh and surround him. He definitely got game then. Never seen him around before, must be new.” Bolin said pushing himself between me and Haru pointing his finger at that guy on the field.

“Bolin it's obvious that he’s trying out for the cheer team.” Haru rolling his eyes pulling out his phone, he doesn't understand why he's friends with a dumbass.

I looked at my phone to see that we still got an hour before our first period starts. “Y’all we got plenty of time to still work out. Let’s see if this dude got what it takes the cheer team.” I said smiling at my friends then leaning my arms on the metal gate to watch the performance.

“Sure” Bolin agreed not taking his eye off the cheer team.

“Ok I guess,” Haru said not even looking from his phone

As we chilled I saw that he was talking to Cheer captain Ty lee. She seemed really into him trying out for trying for the team. Then again that's just how she talks to everyone, overly excited.

He stepped a few feet back from the team captain and signaled them to start the music. Whoever this dude is he was really pumped to pick a song like ‘Immaterial’ by SOPHIE.   
In the beginning, he was jumping to the beat, as he was holding his pom-poms. When the song started going he was all over the place doing acrobatic movements and throwing around his arms shaking his pom-poms. The other girls were cheering and hollering at him as he did a handstand. I was starstruck at the moves this dude was pulling. I couldn’t help but sing along.

We're just  
Im-ma-ma-material, immaterial  
I could be anything I want  
Immaterial boys, immaterial girls  
Anyhow, anywhere, any place, anyone that I want  
Im-ma-ma-material, immaterial

At this point, I was dancing in place watching his performance but as I was getting into it seriously, he did a summersault into a singular backflip ending in him doing full splits with his hands in the air.

All the girls were screaming rushing to him and hugging him and I could see Ty Lee talk to him with a big smile. He must’ve got in because he was jumping up and down with her and the full team. They finally calmed down and ran into the field house disappearing from our view.

“SOOO COOOL” Bolin jumped up from his spot turning around to look at me and Haru. “Can’t wait for him to cheer for our team when we have our football game of the year. A show stopper.” Bolin exclaimed as he turned to walk towards the weight room.

“I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. He was so cool, and on top of that, he’s really hot. I can already see him cheering me on at a game and him wearing my jersey.” Haru had a smirk on his face saying that. I could already tell that he has a thing for the new kid. To be honest I did too.

“He has it...to join the team,” I whispered to myself not to let the other guys hear me.  
I took one last look at the field before returning my attention to my friends. “Come on y’all that was fun but I’m ready for a workout. I can already feel out team winning this year.” I yelled throwing my hand into the air. Bolin, Haru, and I all ran to the weight room to start the morning off, Lowkey I hope that new guy shows up so I can show off a little.


End file.
